Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon Episode One
by Queen Serenity
Summary: A Moon Slayer Is Born. Crossover between Buffy and SM. Serena finds out that she's not only Sailor Moon, but the Slayer!
1. Prologue

**Title: Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon Episode 01: A Moon Slayer is Born**

**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon**

**Stars: Serena (who is more of a combination between Buffy and Serena in this; many of the characters got crossed with others)**

**Su****mmary: A Moon Slayer Is Born. Crossover between Buffy and SM. Serena finds out that she's not only Sailor Moon, but the Slayer!**

**Author: Queen Serenity**

**Disclaimer: Ok. The idea of a vampire slayer does not belong to me, and neither does anything ok Naoko Takeuchi's. Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon DOES belong to me, though, so there! Got it? And, oh yeah, this first chapter is taken directly from The Buffy movie along with the first episode of Sailor Moon. Okay? Buh-bye.**

_**Title: Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon - Episode 1 - A Moon Slayer Is Born**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Prologue**_

Since the dawn of man, the vampires have walked among us, Killing, feeding.

The only one with the strength and skill to stop their heinous evil is the slayer, she who bares the birthmark, the mark of the coven.

Trained by the watcher, one slayer dies, and the next is chosen.

"And I shall be his sword."

"Let Satan tremble, the slayer is born."

A thousand years ago, our moon was ruled by a great civilization, ruled by Queen Serenity.

Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl.

To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce.

Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the Silver Emperium Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand.

"Only this crystal and wand can combat the power of the Negaforce; never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed! But most of all, you must protect our dear Princess Serena."

Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future, on Earth, their memories lost to them all.

The queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, must find the princess so she will at last be safe.

And so, our story begins…

**Queen Serenity: I know this is nothing original, but it'll get better… I promise.**


	2. Chapter One

_**Title: Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon - Episode 1 - A Moon Slayer Is Born**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: One**_

"Look at those earrings! Aren't they just totally cool?"

Serena was at the mall, shopping with a friend of hers.

"Oh yeah", Sandy gushed, looking at the silver star earrings, "they're awesome!"

Serena picked up a pair of the earrings and put them into her overflowing shopping bag. She then paid the cashier for the earrings and walked out of the shop with Sandy. She yawned. "Hey, Sandy, do you, like, wanna take a break and see a movie? I'm like totally shopped-out."

Sandy grinned and batted her heavily made-up eyes. "You? Shopped out? Oh, no, I think it's like, one of those seven signs that show the end of the world or whatever."

Serena rolled her eyes and hit Sandy with her bag lightly. The girls headed for the theater, giggling, not even noticing the older-looking man watching them.

The girls sat in their seats, not even watching the movie, giggling loudly as they talked about boys. Namely, Serena's boyfriend for a month, Jeffrey.

Sandy giggled. "I _still _can't believe that you're the one who got him. You are like so _totally _lucky."

Serena flipped her hair, which she had styled up in double loops so that it didn't hang past her shoulders, and batted her eyelashes. "It's not luck, girl, it's _looks_. You wanna catch the best fish, ya gotta make sure to have the best bait." She giggled, causing one of the boys behind them to kick her seat. "Hey! Would ya guys shut up, please?"

Serena turned around to face him and grinned. "Maybe. If we feel like it." She threw a piece of candy at him.

Sandy giggled. "Got a real 'tude there, Sere." They went back to giggling.

The guy looked ticked. "Boo!" His friend made a sound imitating a buzzer. The guy yelled, exaggerating, "It's the Loch ness monster!"

Sandy laughed. "God, take a chill pill! Like we don't have rights, too."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Ignore them, okay?"

The guy's friend was frustrated. "I don't believe this! We paid good money to see this movie!"

The first guy nudged him. "No, we didn't."

"Uh… yeah…"

**QS: Bit by bit, I will be putting my own spin on things more and more. Understand?**


	3. Chapter Two

**QS: Okay, I need to explain something… if Serena seems out of character, it's not because she is. In this fic, she's not the same Serena we know from our fave anime series and manga. Her own personality is combined with Buffy's, so that's why sometimes she may seem a bit ditzier, or whatever, k**

_**Title: Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon - Episode 1 - A Moon Slayer Is Born**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Two**_

After the movie, as they were going down the escalator, Serena and Sandy saw Jeffrey sitting there in his car along with one of his friends. Serena giggled and, when they got to the bottom, she turned to Sandy. "Wait here for me… I'm gonna go say 'hi' to Jeffrey, k?"

Sandy nodded, rolling her eyes, knowing Serena and Jeffrey's way of saying hi to each other.

Serena went right over and leaned over the passenger side of the car of the convertible, ignoring Jeffrey's friend, who was sitting there, and, leaning over him, pressed her lips to Jeffrey's. The two got into an intense lip-lock.

Jeffrey's friend sat there, trying to resist touching the rear end right in front of his face, and spoke. "Jeffrey, I don't mean to sound sexist or anything, but can I borrow her?"

The two stopped kissing, and Serena pulled back. Jeffrey replied to his friend, "No, way, man… you'd get her dirty." Serena glared at Jeffrey, and he looked at her innocently. "He would, honey. He's an animal."

Before leaving, she turned back to Jeffrey. "See you at my house."

As she walked off, Jeffrey's friend staring at her retreating figure, Jeffrey hit the back of his friend's head. "Don't look!"

Meeting back up with her friend, Serene fake-yawned dramatically. "Well, Sandy, I'm pooped! I'd better get home, so I can get some sleep."

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, like you're going to get any sleep. We both know Jeffrey'll be there." At this, Serena grinned, and Sandy continued. "Well, I had better get home, too. See ya tomorrow, Sere… Good night!"

Since her house was only a few blocks away, Serena started walking.

On the way home, Serena thought about her relationship with Jeffrey. To anyone who saw them, they would assume that the couple was involved in the most intimate of ways, but, surprisingly, they weren't.

Oh, sure, Serena knew that Jeffrey told everyone that she and him were 'doing it', but she allowed it. Jeffrey was cute, and if he needed that little ego boost to be happy with their relationship, then so be it. No big deal.

Still, he'd been pressuring her about it lately… he did want to sleep with her, and couldn't see why she wouldn't. She'd told him she wasn't ready enough, but it didn't seem to be good enough.

Maybe she shouldn't have invited him over tonight, but it would be nice to spend time together… but he would be expecting to probably get lucky tonight… _Damn it, why do I back myself into these corners? _She wondered.

Almost home, she stopped for a moment, broken out of her thoughts. All the way home, she'd had that weird feeling on the back of her neck… like someone was watching her, perhaps following her. She started walking again, looking slightly behind her, and caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see something small dash into a bush.

Again, she started walking, and realized that she was still being followed. This time she turned quick enough that the creature had no time to hide. Seeing that it was caught, it just sat there.

Squinting to see what it was, Serena moved towards it, but it backed up. It backed a few feet, and ended up under a streetlight. Now she could see what it was… this morning, she'd seen a black cat getting tortured by little boys, and had chased the boys off, saving it. She'd picked it up and, noticing the band-aid on its forehead, started to take it off… but just she could remove it, the cat had went nuts and struggled out of her arms, running off. The creature standing there under the streetlight was that weird cat.

Slowly, not wanting to scare it off again, she crouched and beckoned with her arms and hands for the cat to come closer. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. C'mere, I won't hurt you…" she crooned to it softly.

The cat looked at her curiously, its head tilted as though considering, then suddenly leapt into her arms. Serena stood back up, cradling the cat, and scratched it gently behind the ears. "What a strange cat," she thought out loud. "I'm gonna get Mom to let me keep her!"


	4. Chapter Three

_**Title: Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon - Episode 1 - A Moon Slayer Is Born**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Three**_

Serena's mother had agreed that Serena could keep the cat, albeit reluctantly, as long as the girl took care of it. Seeing that it needed a name, Serena decided to call her such a cute one! She called her Miss Kitty Cat.

Jeffrey came over, as planned, and they'd put in a movie to watch. As she sat there, eating popcorn, Jeffrey seemed more interested in her than in the movie, and kept trying to smooch on her. They ended up starting to really make out, but, when he surprised her by trying to slide his hand up her shirt, she shoved him away so hard that he tumbled off of the couch.

He glared at her from his position on the floor, and she returned the glare. "What the hell was that for, Sere!"

Serena frowned. "Look, I'm sorry that I shoved you so hard, but I told you not to try that crap. Never without my permission. When I'm ready for more than kissing, I'll tell you. Not 'til then!"

He frowned, too, looking like a spoiled little boy. "Yeah, but when're you gonna be ready? Ever? I have needs, you know!"

That night, as Serena slept, she dreamed. She dreamed that she was another girl, in another time, named Anna. She'd been a peasant barmaid in medieval times, and she was fighting a vampire…

The cat stared at Serena as she slept, and it seemed that she was frowning. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the girl, feeling the strange energies radiating off of the girl as she dreamed. Something was going on…

Anna defeated the vampire, shoving a stake through its heart, and stood, gasping to catch her breath.

Hearing a sound behind her, she whipped around and her eyes widened. Approaching were five more vampires, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take them all… Her gaze hardened as her hand clutched the stake tighter; she was going to die, most likely, but she would take out most of them first! As the vampires approached, she heard a sinister chuckle above her, and she looked up, her gaze widening even more, if that was possible. "Lothos."

As he lowered to the ground, the vampire king leered at her. "Slayer."

A look of determination came onto her face and she brought her arm back and forward, trying to shove the stake into his black heart, but he stopped her easily, catching hold of her and spinning her to have her back to him, a dagger now pressed at her throat.

Lothos grinned, baring his fangs. "Will you people never learn? This is our world now." She didn't dare move because of the dagger pressed to her throat, and now, pulling her hair out of the way, he dipped his head and viciously sank his fangs into the smooth, pale skin of her throat.

"NO!" Serena sat up, cold sweat covering her body, her hand at her throat. She realized where she was and who she was, and that she was alive. The fear slowly drained out of her eyes. "What a weird and scary dream…" she whispered, eyes wide. "It was so real…"

As she came to herself, she noticed the cat at the foot of the bed, staring at her, its eyes seeming to glow eerily as moonlight reflected off of them.

She reached down towards the cat, gathering it to her in a cuddly hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Kitty Cat, did I wake you?" Nuzzling the cat, she lay back down with it in her arms. She eventually fell back to sleep, and so did the cat.

**QS: I think this chapter was pretty decent, don't you? Not a bad length, also. BTW, not that it matters, but that 'Never without my permission' line was sort of a reference to The Fifth Element, when Corbin Dallas tried to kiss Leelu as she slept and about got his head blown off. Just remember, guys, never without our permission… unless, of course, you wish to never be able to have kids.**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Title: Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon - Episode 1 - A Moon Slayer Is Born**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Four**_

In the next few days, Serena noticed something weird: Whatever she was doing, wherever she went, Miss Kitty Cat followed her and seemed to be always watching her. If Serena went into a store, the cat would simply wait outside until Serena came back out and then would resume following her.

Serena tried locking her into the house, but the cat seemed to find a way out each time.

She even followed Serena to school, and was always there when she got out, too.

And to make things even weirder, Serena seemed to have a stalker now; there was this weird old guy in a brown tweed coat who always seemed to turn up wherever she was. And she often caught him watching her, giving her an eerie feeling. Just what she needed, some creepo perve stalker!

Oftentimes, she caught Miss Kitty Cat watching the weirdo.

Finally, when the recent weirdness and eerie feeling seemed about to reach their peak, something happened one day.

Serena was walking home with Miss Kitty Cat on her shoulder. Out of nowhere, the cat suddenly jumped to the ground and hissed viciously, her fur raised. The cat was looking in the direction behind Serena.

Hearing footsteps, Serena whirled around, a seriously pissed-off expression upon her face. "Alright, buster, who are you and what the hell do you want!" She growled, then added, as an afterthought, "I know you've been following me. You don't exactly blend in in that trashy-looking coat of your. Hasn't anyone told you that tweed is out?"

For a moment, the man looked distinctly uncomfortable, at a loss for words. "Serena, I have been looking for you…"

Now it was Serena's turn to look nervous. "Why? Am I in trouble or something? Because if I am, I didn't do it."

The man shook his head and smiled grimly. "No, my dear, you're not in trouble. I am. I have been searching for you for many years; my name is Merrick and I have come to give you your birthright."

Miss Kitty Cat, standing between them and looking back and forth, was beginning to look alarmed over their conversation.

"My birthright?" Serena looked skeptical at this. "You mean like an inheritance or something?" Her eyes lit up. _COOL! I wonder how much it'll be worth? Man, oh man, maybe I'll get a lot of money outta this!_

Merrick sighed. _Of all the girls who could have had the mark, it had to be this ditz? _"Yes, in a way it is. Now, you must come with me to the graveyard."

Serena looked at him, obviously ready to go back to thinking that he was a weirdo. "Umm… wait just one second, my inheritance is in the graveyard? I don't think so!"

Merrick sighed yet again, feeling a headache coming on. "Serena, you are the Chosen One, you must fight vampires and demons, the creatures of the night. You are the world's last defense. Like I already said, you are the Chosen One; the slayer."

Serena shook her head. "You have GOT to be kidding me… Listen, old dude, I seriously think you've got the wrong girl."

"No. I know you're the one," Merrick said. "And so do you, in your heat… you've had dreams, have you not? Where you were other girls, in other times…?"

Serena shrugged and flipped her hair nonchalantly. "So? Everybody has dreams where they were someone else!"

"You were an Indian, princess, perhaps… or a barmaid called Anna… or a Chinese prostitute, even." Merrick saw Serena's eyes widen in surprised.

She gulped. "I never told anyone about those dreams… how did you know?"

"Because you are the Chosen One."

Suddenly Miss Kitty let out a growl like she couldn't take listening to this anymore and, to the surprise of both of the humans, spoke. "Serena is NOT your slayer! She is the Sailor Soldier of the Moon, entrusted with the power of the Moon, and she is to fight the Negaverse, NOT demons and vampires and such! She is Sailor Moon, and her one and ONLY destiny is to fight the Negaverse and find and protect our princess!"

Serena gaped at her cat and crouched to stare at her. "Miss Kitty Cat! You talked!"

Miss Kitty Cat looked over to her Mistress, glaring. "Yes, Serena, I did. I have been searching for you, for you are the Sailor Soldier of the Moon! NOT this 'slayer' that this man is talking about! Oh, and one more thing… Do NOT call me 'Miss Kitty Cat' again! I am so sick of it, it is SUCH a STUPID name! My true name is Luna… that is what you may call me."

Meanwhile, Merrick gaped at Luna, and moved to stand between her and Serena. "See what I mean, Serena! Your cat is no cat, it's a demon! Come on, now, we must hurry and make our way to the graveyard before sunset!"

Luna hissed at this comment and pounced on Merrick, clawing at his face.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Title: Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon - Episode 1 - A Moon Slayer Is Born**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Five**_

About thirty minutes later, just as the sun was setting, the two humans and the cat were at the cemetery. Merrick definitely didn't look happy at all, bloody red scratches across his face where Luna had scratched him. Serena had had to get Luna off of Merrick herself, and had reluctantly agreed to go to the graveyard with him… she needed to find out what was going on. Luna had come along because she didn't trust this man, and refused to be left behind. Merrick has wanted to kill the cat (thinking it was a demon, what else could he do?), but Serena had flat-out told him that if he did anything to her cat, then he could forget about her sticking around to see what he wanted to show her.

Merrick stood there, waiting by the grave where he had said that some guy that'd died recently to 'rise up', glaring at Luna. _Damned demon cat…_He thought. _What does it want? There must be some reason its adopted Serena as its master… it probably plans on killing her in her sleep…_

Luna glared right back, her red eyes narrowed. _Who is this man, and why does he think that Serena is his 'Chosen_ _One'? She can't be the Chosen One for both of us… can she?_

The air between the two was so thick that you could cut it like butter. Serena, who was holding Luna in her lap and stroking her fur absently, couldn't take it anymore, so she broke the silence with a question.

"So… about my dreams, Merrick. You said they have something to do with me being the 'Chosen One', or whatever?"

He nodded. "Yes. Vampire Slayers have been around for centuries, and each time a new girl is who is to be the next Slayer is born, she begins to have dreams later on that are glimpses into the lives of previous Slayers. They are meant to help the girl to accept her own destiny."

She frowned. "But… what if the girl who is chosen doesn't want to be a Slayer? What if she wants to just be a normal girl?"

"I'm afraid she doesn't have a choice." Merrick's voice was matter-of-fact when he said this.

"Right."

Silence followed for a bit, and Serena sat there, examining her nails as she her mind wandered. Luna got off of Serena's lap and turned to faced her. "Serena, I don't think we should be here…"

Sere bit her lip, then shook her lip. "I know that it's creepy, but I promised Merrick I'd give him a chance to prove that he was telling the truth."

"But I've got a bad feeling… this place is dangerous for you."

"I'll be fine."

Luna considered for a moment, then surprised Serena by doing a backflip. The air sparkled for a moment, and then something fell onto Serena's lap. Serena picked it up, and saw that it was an unusual-looking broach. She looked questioningly at Luna.

Luna stared at Serena for a moment before giving an explanation. "If you insist on staying in this dangerous place, you may as well be transformed into your warrior form."

Serena looked blankly at Luna. "Huh?"

"Your warrior form. As I said, you're Sailor Moon. With this locket, you can transform yourself into the Sailor Soldier of the moon."

"Right." Serena obviously didn't believe this as she clipped the broach onto the collar of her shirt. But then again, this cat was talking to her, so she should be about ready to believe anything…

"I'm serious, Serena. Just put you hand up in the air and say 'Moon Prism Power'!"

"O…kay…" Still looking doubtful, Serena raised her hand into the air, outstretching her finely manicured fingers, and said in a firm voice. "Moon Prism… Power!"

Merrick had been listening to their conversation, not interrupting, and now he was stunned to see Serena enveloped in a glowing white light. He gave a shout and stepped toward the girl, ready to rip that broach, which was probably a cursed item, away from her, but the cat jumped at him, screeching, "Don't touch her, you idiot!" He was able to get out of the way of the cat, but before he could get to Serena, the glow had faded.

The teenaged girl was now clad in the garb of Sailor Moon. Still sitting on the ground, she looked down at herself in awe; it had actually worked! She could feel a strange energy running through her body that she hadn't felt before… it was really weird.

A moment later, though, the look of awe changed to disgust. "Oh, EW! What in god's name is this that I'm wearing, Luna!"

Luna looked taken aback by the girl's reaction. "Your Sailor Soldier garb, of course. Why, what's wrong with it?"

Sailor Moon made a face. "I don't suppose a cat like you would know about fashion, would you? This is like so TACKY! I mean, look at this –" She gestured wildly at the outfit. "–It looks like I'm wearing a modified bathing suit, or ice skater's outfit, or SOMETHING! And look at this big chest bow! I mean, could this outfit be any more heinous?"

Luna frowned. "Sailor Moon, you really shouldn't talk about your Sailor Soldier outfit like that."

Serena looked, shall we say, very irritated. "You and I are gonna have a talk about this outfit later, cat."

Merrick noticed the dirt of the grave they were watching shift slightly. He turned to Sailor Moon. "Serena, catch!"

She caught the stake and cross he'd thrown at her. "What's these for?"

"That outfit won't protect you any better than your other. Don't worry, you won't have to actually do anything, but it's for protection, just in case."

The cat looked a bit miffed at what Merrick had said about the outfit, but said nothing.

As a dirt-covered hand thrust itself from the grave, Merrick said to Sailor Moon, who had been staring at the stake in her hand, "Serena! Look alive!"

She looked up. "Huh?" Then she spotted the man clawing his way out of the grave as Merrick cried out, "Witness, Serena, the dead, now undead!"

Sailor Moon made a disgusted face. "Can I just say… Ew?" Luna let out a low feline growl; she'd known this place was unsafe.

Sailor Moon shrank back as the newly risen vampire guy saw his first sight out of the grave: her. He drooled lecherously. "Well, what have we hear? Nice skirt, girly, you look good enough to eat." He launched himself at Sailor Moon, his face vamped-out, revealing his demonic nature. Before he got close to her, however, Merrick attacked him from behind.

Luna suddenly hissed and jumped about a couple of feet away from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, shaken, was surprised when a hand reached out of the ground she was crouched on and grabbed her ankle. She'd been sitting on a grave! She let out a shriek and tried to pull away as a vampire woman pulled herself out of her grave, clawing her way up to yank Sailor Moon to her. As the vampire made ready to bite her, Sailor Moon struggled to free herself from the demonic grasp, but found she couldn't. Not able to do much else, she let out a scream that she'd felt building in her throat, shutting her eyes. A long, loud piercing scream that probably broke the decibel scale. The vampire let go of Sailor Moon, clutching her ears. "Aaaaaargh! Stop that racket, you bitch!"

Serena did stop screaming, and remembered the cross clutched in one of her hands. She thrust it at the vampire woman before she could get up, pressing it to her monstrous face, and she could smell burnt flesh as the vampire fell to the ground, screaming.

Meanwhile, Merrick hadn't been able beat the vampire he was fighting. He'd been grappling with it, and it now had him pinned down and was just about to rip his throat out.

Before it could, however, there was heard a low growling his and then the vampire let out a yelp of surprised pain and left Merrick, laying there on the ground, panting. The vampire whirled this way and that, trying to remove the cat clinging on his back, clawing and biting. Finally, he got a grip on Luna and flung her away from him with a snarl. He turned back to his meal only to have a stake shoved into his chest from the back. He exploded into a pile of smoldering ashes giving off a distinctly rotten smell.

As Sailor Moon pulled her stake back from the fatal blow she'd just delivered, she heard Merrick cry out, "Where's the other one?" She turned to answer him. "She was –"

She was interrupted by the female vampire's shriek as it leapt at her from behind. Sailor Moon whirled around shoved the stake through the vampire's heart as it came down. The vampire became a pile of ash matching the one the other vampire had become. Through all this, Sailor Moon's face held no fear, surprisingly, but just a mask of determination.

After she'd caught her breath, she went over to Merrick to help him up. She was about to say something, when something occurred to her. "Hey, where'd Luna go?"

They found her several headstones down. It seemed she was mostly uninjured, but she'd been knocked out when she'd hit the headstone. Sailor Moon knelt to scoop her up in her arms, not noticing as the broach automatically changed her back into Serena.

Serena looked down at the unconscious female cat laying in her arms, concern in her eyes. "What happened to her, Merrick?"

Merrick avoided meter her gaze. "When the vampire and are were battling, he had me down on the ground and I almost lost my life. But she-" He gestured at Luna. "-saved me by leaping onto his back and distracting him, but when he got her off of his back, he threw her. She was probably knocked out when she hit the tombstone. She… she saved my life." This had genuinely surprised him. The cat could have let the vampire finish him off and get him out of the way, but instead she risked her own life to save him. Maybe… maybe she wasn't a demon, after all. But if not, then what was she?

Merrick drove Serena to her house. Once he'd stopped the car, he turned to look at her, avoiding looking at the unconscious cat in her arms. "Now, Serena, you go to school tomorrow and act normally; don't let anyone know you know what's happening. This is important because once the vampires know who you are, you won't be hunting them anymore. You understand? They mustn't know your name."

"All right."

He handed her a card. "Meet me at this address tomorrow after school."

She looked at the card, frowning, then looked at him. "I have cheerleading practice, okay?"

"Well, you're going to have to skip it."

Serena rolled her eyes slightly and made to leave the car, but then turned back to him. "They can't… come in unless I invite them in, is that true?"

He nodded. "Mmm-hmm, it's true."

"Good."

Serena prepared herself for bed, her room already dark. She set herself down in front of her, her long blonde hair, down for once, billowing about her slightly like a golden cape. Reaching up, she took down a red ribbon down from where it had been hanging on her dresser mirror.

Reaching her hands under her hair, she put the ribbon there and carefully pulled the ends up so that they were even. Reaching out a hand to turn off the little lamp by her mirror, she stood, deliberately tying the ribbon nicely into a bow at the top of her head as she walked towards her bed.

She settled herself down in her bed, laying back against the vampire, Lothos, who was already there. Wordlessly, he handed her her teddy bear and she turned on her side, holding it close as she snuggled into a more comfortable position, his hand resting lightly on her face…

Serena sat up, gasping for breath. She brought a hand to her head and it touched the ribbon. Pulling it quickly out of her hair, she stared at it for a moment before throwing it down in her lap, a disgusted look upon her face.

She looked over at Luna, resting now on some soft blankets in a corner of Serena's room, before flopping back down on her pillow, hoping to get back to sleep without having to suffer any more of these weird nightmares.


End file.
